


Stay A Little Longer

by thorkiship18



Series: One-Shots [19]
Category: Actor RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angry Jensen Ackles, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Cheating, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Glasses, Hurt Jared Padalecki, M/M, Protective Jensen Ackles, Top Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 00:40:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10798116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: Jared's boyfriend for five years--Tom--has left him suddenly, running off with his secretary. Devastated, he wallows in self-pity until the secretary's angry fiancé comes knocking on his door.A handsome man by the name of Jensen Ackles. Thus begins a story of friendship and love.





	Stay A Little Longer

"It's over, Jared. I found someone else."

Those words crash right through Jared's heart, shattering it into a thousand small pieces. Never in the five happy years that he and Tom have been together did he ever think he'd hear him say such a thing. Jared blinks once, frown on his face.

"Wh...What?"

Tom sighs, setting the silverware down on the table. Jared now knows why he was brought to such a nice restaurant. "You and I had a good run, okay? We had great times, but...I don't wanna be with you anymore."

The pain in his chest is starting to become more and more unbearable. Jared starts breathing slowly, adjusting his glasses. He's not uses to this feeling at all. He's not uses to something so emotionally devastating. It hurts, and there's nothing he can do to make it stop.

Tom--Thomas Welling, successful businessman--is staring him in the face, telling him that he's leaving him. His Tom! The same Tom who made love to him softly last night. Jared's eyes water against his will, and he quickly takes off his glasses. This is too fucking much to handle.

"No...no." Jared cries. "That's not--no. You're just joking, right? There's no way...right?" He looks up into Tom's eyes, but the man looks away, uncomfortable. The fucking nerve! "Oh, my god! Five years, Tom! We've been together for five years! Does that mean anything to you?"

"Will you keep your fucking voice down?" Tom whispers angrily through his teeth. He looks around the restaurant; a few people are staring. He clears his throat, signaling for the check. "Look, what's done is done, okay? It's over."

"How long? How long have you been seeing this person?"

Tom huff in exasperation before dropping his money on the table. "I'm not talking about this with you. I'm moving out. Keep the apartment and the car. I'll keep paying for everything. I'll send some people over to get my things."

He tries to kiss Jared on the head one last time, but the sobbing man moves his head to the side. Sighing, and slightly unbothered, Tom collects himself and exits the restaurant. Once he's gone, Jared chugs the last of the champagne in his glass. Never did he think he'd become the type of person who would get cheated on.

They were happy. There wasn't anything odd happening! Jared just doesn't understand it. Tom was so sweet. What the Hell happened to him? Jared reaches over to Tom's glass, and drinks from that as well. The liquid is warm going down his throat, settling in his stomach.

This is going to be hard.

****

It's been three weeks already, and Jared still ends up crying himself to sleep at night in their bed. He's been binge eating sweet stuff more frequently now, and while he doesn't gain a pound, he's gaining emotional weight. Tom fucked him up terribly, and there's nothing for him to do by cry, cry, cry.

"Mom, I'm okay." Jared lies. He eats from the entire carton of ice cream with a giant spoon, cell phone in the crook of his neck. "I really am."

_"No you're not, Sweetheart. Why don't you just come home? We all miss you down here. Your father's on a warpath though. He's trying to find an appropriate tool to kill Tom with."_

At this, Jared laugh. "Yeah? Well when he finds one, tell him I said good luck." Soon, be hears banging on the apartment door. Loud banging. "Hey, Mom, I'm gonna call you back, okay? Someone's at the door."

_"Okay. Love you."_

"Love you too. Bye."

Jared grimaces, setting down his phone and the ice cream on the coffee table. Who could that be at nine o'clock at night? He doesn't have many friends, but then again, the person  _banging_ on the front door doesn't seem too friendly. Getting to the door, he looks through the peephole to see a man.

A hunk of a man. Wow.

He's up close to the door, putting his face on display. From here, Jared can see his light brown hair and golden freckles. Not to mention his pair of gorgeous green eyes. Intrigued, Jared unlocks the door and opens it. The man is even better looking up close, but he's slightly shorter than Jared. There's one other thing though.

He looks... _angry_.

"May I...help you?" Jared asks, confused.

The man pushes past him, entering the apartment without permission. "Where is he!? Where the fuck is that motherfucker!? I'm gonna rip his fucking cock off."

Surprised, Jared shuts the front door and follows the stranger into his living room. What the fuck is going on? Who is he looking for? Well, what better way than to ask, right? Jared keeps his distance from the man as he questions him.

"Um, who are you and who are you looking for?"

The man, still looking around, answers. "I'm looking for that son of a bitch. Welling was his name. He ran off with my fiancé--Well, ex-fiancé now, I guess."

Oh...

_Oh!_

Holy shit! Tom was cheating on Jared with this guy's fiancé. Wow. This is...pretty goddamn awkward really. Jared settles back down on the couch, laughing to himself. The laugh soon turns into cackling, and he can tell he's freaking out the guy in his house. The irony of the situation is not lost on Jared at all. It's fucking hilarious.

"Hey, are you alright?" The man asks.

Jared continues to chuckle quietly. "Yeah, I'm--I'm okay. Good God, I needed that laugh." He pats the seat next to him. "Sit. Please. We have to talk about this. Want some ice cream? Pizza?"

The guy's skeptical expression dies down, and he smiles fondly at Jared. "I can order pizza too. Is...is that cool with you?"

"Yeah. It's cool with me."

****

This isn't as strange as Jared thought it'd be.

Jensen--which is thus guy's name--is actually a funny guy. Charming. Open minded. Everything that Tom once was. He explained that his fiancé, Danneel, was a little distant for a while. She would answer phone calls in secret and stay at work after hours. Jensen, being a trusting man, didn't think much of it.

That was until he received at text from her saying she was leaving him. A text message breakup is even worse than a face to face breakup. It's informal and downright cruel. Jensen found out that it was Tom who captured her heart. He got the address from Danneel's belongings, and set out to kick Tom's ass.

But he found Jared instead.

"I didn't even know Tom was into women!" Jared says, laughing and grinning. "Oh my God, what a fucking asshole!"

Jensen takes another slice of pizza. "Yeah, he's definitely a fucking asshole. Do you know that I got a voice message from Danneel? Yup. She said that I was too trusting, and that she needed a challenge."

"What a bitch!" Jared quickly clasps his hand over his mouth. "Oh, I'm so sorry--"

"No, no!" Jensen interrupts. "She's a bitch! The biggest bitch of them all. They deserve each other."

There they are, two complete strangers sitting on the couch eating pizza and ice cream. Bonding over their partners' infidelity. Jared smiles. This is the most fun he's had since the breakup. Jensen's awesome, one of a kind. He doesn't see how that Danneel woman could cheat on such a good man.

Jared wouldn't do such a thing. He'd never betray someone like Jensen, leaving him hanging in the wind. He would tell him everyday that he appreciates the back rubs and the soft massages he gives, and the hourly text messages saying that he loves him.

Jared would treasure Jensen.

"Damn, it's past midnight." Jensen sighs, looking at his watch. "I'd better get going soon. It was really nice meeting you, Jared."

The taller man, not wanting to be alone again, does something bold. "Can you...is it possible for you to stay a little longer?"

At first, Jared thinks that Jensen's going to look at him in disgust. Push him away and leave without a word. However, what he does next shocks him. Jensen leans in until their breath mingles, lips barely even touching. Jared licks his lips unconsciously, staring into Jensen's beautiful, beautiful eyes.

"I can stay as long as you want me to..."

****

It's morning, and everything feels great.

There's a dull pain in Jared's backside from last night, but it will subside. Jensen is a very attentive lover. He certainly spared no expense. He was deep inside of Jared, rocking and thrusting like a Greek Sex God. For someone who didn't know how sex with guys worked, Jensen was definitely a fast learner.

So now, here they are, laying in Jared's bed. Kissing lazily and cuddling like they've known each other for a thousand years. Perhaps their hearts needed to be broken for them to be brought together. Perhaps God has a plan for them. Perhaps...there is a future for them.

Perhaps...

****

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!!!"

Jared grins wide as their oldest of six kids runs to greet her other father at the front door. Jensen picks her up in a warm hug as Jared stares on, cradling the very youngest in his arms. Jensen walks over to him, giving his delighted husband a brief kiss to the lips. 

"How was work?" Jared asks.

"Oh, you know. The usual. Just glad to be home."

Jared takes a look at their kids playing with a puzzle in the living room. Everything is alright in this beautiful slice of heaven. Everything is just fine.

"I'm glad too."

**Author's Note:**

> Omg, I'm gonna cry! It was so beautiful!!! :'')


End file.
